Imperial Engineer
These dedicated men come from the socio-economic caste of Japanese citizens dedicated to the nation's pursuit of higher technology. They do not receive any military training and are, in fact, banned from physical exercise (apart from basic calisthenics). To make up for this, they are instead given a pair of Tenzai GX20's, a pair of sneakers developed by Tenzai Robotics that uses miniture rockets and springs to boost one's running speed nearly two-fold. In spite of their physical weakness, they are still expected to serve in the Imperial military before achieving a higher position. However, the fact that they are uniquely able to secure buildings for the Empire boosts their enthusiasm. This enthusiasm earns engineers the ire of regular Imperial troops, who consider their "sniveling, groveling, selfish" behaviour annoying and affecting morale. Likewise, the engineers dislike the brutish, callous nature of the soldiers. Because of this, Imperial Engineers are often the target of bullying and riducule, causing many of them to become isolated and depressed. Despite this, suicide percentages amongst Imperial Engineers are low, perhaps because of the dishonor that comes with taking one's own life. Abilities Game unit Like their counterparts among the Allies and the Soviets, Imperial engineers are available for 500 credits. They carry retractable jet skis which allows them to reach objectives on water. As they carry less equipment than their counterparts (ex. medical tents or materials for constructing Bunkers), their mobility makes them more capable of running from danger. This is still dependent on their stamina as they are not given the same amount of training as regular infantry. Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Engineers: • The way of the engineer -- The number-one job requirement for Imperial engineers is to be able to capture facilities swiftly, and indeed, the speed with which they can accomplish a complete takeover is quite startling. An engineer need only get inside an enemy structure to quickly reconfigure it for Imperial use. • Fleet-footed -- Imperial engineers are altogether lacking in any physical prowess whatsoever, although they do travel light. This, along with some help from their GX20 rocket sneakers, means they can run much quicker than the average foot soldier, at least for brief periods of time until they invariably wind up having to catch their breath. However, such a desperate sprint can often mean the difference between a captured enemy structure and another Imperial engineer killed in action. • The collapsible aqua-scoot -- One of the more-sophisticated pieces of equipment gifted to Imperial engineers is a portable, collapsible device that allows them to travel rather quickly by sea, without any physical exertion. This opens up a lot of tactical opportunities, in addition to being a more-exciting mode of locomotion than walking. • Defenseless -- Imperial engineers receive no weapons training and are banned from carrying any weapons of any kind, for their safety and the safety of others around them. In turn, other Imperial forces are given a high priority to protect these men from harm. There is no proof as yet that Imperial engineers' semiformal attire is intended to dissuade enemy attention. Quotes Created * You called, your Eminence? Select * A glorious honor to hear from you!! * I bow at your feet, commander! * I am your engineer for today! * I am here to serve you! * Your humble servant! * I am the engineer you requested! * I await your command! * Anything I can do? * Do you need a something? Moving * With utmost humility, sir! * Ohh! Most certainly yes! * So sorry I'm not there yet sir! * It is my profound pleasure! * Very well conceived! * Wonderful idea! * Of course! * Your leadership knows no bounds! * Very wise! * I will never forget this day! * With all expediency! (running gesture) * Ahh! yet another great plan! Moving to land * Ohh yes! I like the land! * The land path! Very clever! * Yes! Exercise is good! Moving to water * Ohh yes! I like the water! * The water path is very clever! * The water looks most delightful! Garrisoning Structure * I will wait for further instructions! * You have my gratitude! * A rest is well appreciated! * I will fully investigate! * It shall be immaculate when i leave, sir! Capturing Structure * A brilliant move, if I may say so! * I am honored to be part of such a strategy! * I shall prepare it for you, sir! * I anticipate your victory very soon! Repair Structure * Honored to be of help to you! * I will fix it with your blessing! * I have the instructions right here! * It will be worthy of your command! * I promise to make it better sir! Under fire * May I please be excused, sir? * I may need some assistance! * Please! Oh! Please, don't hurt me! * Uh, don't forget me sir! * I can help you! * But why are they shooting at me? * Can we please discuss this? Category:Japanese Category:Command & Conquer Category:Empire of The Rising Sun Category:Infantry Category:Engineer